


寄生

by Mirrir_Error



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrir_Error/pseuds/Mirrir_Error
Summary: 如果人类索鲁斯在被无影附身期间仍然保有自己的意识，这个故事会怎么样？
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch &; Solus Galvus (Human)
Kudos: 6





	寄生

**Author's Note:**

> ※索鲁斯相关，有黑化描写，私设索鲁斯被爱梅特赛尔克附身的时间点是16岁刚参军时，文中所涉及的加尔乌斯家的家庭成员以及相应的人物关系均为私设，请勿当真

一开始选择附身索鲁斯·加尔乌斯，不过是机缘巧合。 

那是场十分惨烈的败北，在受到敌方“斩首”、与指挥部失去联络之后，加雷马的军队很快陷入一片混乱，不少人趁乱脱逃，还有些人胡乱开枪，不管击中的是敌军还是友军。 

在这样糟糕的情形里，哪怕是名门嫡子如索鲁斯，也难以保全自身。 

不知是哪一方的子弹斜飞而来击中了他的胸口，年轻的贵族少爷只觉得呼吸突然变得艰难起来，他大口喘息着，不由自主地跪倒在地上，每次吸气胸腔都像是被烈火烧灼一般，呼气时鲜血和泡沫从口鼻中一并涌出，让他仿佛被浸泡在血浆里似的，浑身都被浓烈的血腥气包裹住，甚至都闻不到战场的硝烟了。 

根据入伍时接受过的简单医学知识的学习，他意识到自己的肺叶大概被打穿了。如果是在平时，这样的伤或许还能抢救一下，但现在大家都疲于奔命，谁会注意到他呢。高贵的加尔乌斯家的嫡子与一个走街串巷的小商贩的儿子，在此刻并无差别。 

索鲁斯的眼前渐渐模糊起来，他想起临行前为他抚平袖口褶皱的母亲，要他承诺一定平安归来的妹妹，还有尚且年幼不知事、羡慕他能加入军队为家族争光的弟弟，甚至连一直板着脸摆出一副严厉姿态的父亲都令人无比怀念。 

如果还有机会的话，他真想再看他们一眼啊。不要让黑纱覆上妹妹甜美的面容，也不要让仇恨压在弟弟稚嫩的肩头。 

他…… 

他还不想死。 

爱梅特赛尔克就是在这个时候占据他的身体的。 

致命的伤口对前者来说毫无影响，一个治疗魔法就能解决。而濒临消散的意识能省下不少压制的力气，名门嫡子的身份则便于他后续计划的实施。 

无影对这个附身对象十分满意，唯一美中不足的是，这具身体原本主人的灵魂竟然没有完全消散，虽然不多，但仍保有自己的意识，顽固地盘踞在脑中的一角，还试图跟他谈条件： 

“你是神吗？还是恶魔？我可以把身体给你，但你要替我好好活下去，不要让我的家人伤心。” 

爱梅特赛尔克感到有趣： 

“如果我不答应，你能拿我怎么样呢？” 

残存的灵魂沉默了一会儿，说： 

“呃……我会在你脑子里捣乱，唱走调的儿歌？” 

这可真是个意料之外的回答，好笑到令无影用那刚抢来的躯壳，在一片尸山血海中哈哈大笑起来。他胸口的血还没有止住，随着大笑身体夸张地摇摆着，如果有旁人见到这场景，恐怕会当场吓得精神错乱，以为见到了死而复生的恶鬼。 

这个加尔乌斯家的小少爷，白长了一张聪明的脸蛋，竟然是个傻子。 

“答应你也不是不行，”爱梅特赛尔克笑声渐歇，“但你可不要后悔。” 

“不会的。”亡者话音坚定，“只要我的家人好好的，我变成什么样子都无所谓。” 

“这可是你说的。”无影唇角勾起，隐含深意地说。 

他打了个响指，索鲁斯胸前的伤口顿时恢复如初，衣服上的破损和大片血迹也都消失不见，一眨眼的功夫，他就重新变成了那个形容狼狈但肢体完好的加尔乌斯百夫长，只是脸上没有了迷茫和怯色。 

“那么现在，就让我们来为亲爱的共和国——不，是未来的我的帝国，好好建立一番功业吧！” 

披着少年皮囊的真神使者眼中燃起赤色的火焰，神色张狂而野心勃勃。 

——他的能力的确配得上他的野心。 

亡者安静地蜷缩在角落里，借用已不属于他的眼睛注视着外界发生的一切。 

在过去的几年里，只要“索鲁斯”参与的战役，无论是大是小，总会取得胜利。他凭借这一场场漂亮的胜仗，飞快积攒起令人惊叹的功勋和荣誉，军衔一升再升，以年轻得过分的年纪坐上了军团长的位置，从此走进了共和国的权利中心。 

无人可见的灵魂看着那个占据自己身体的寄生者游刃有余地处理那些复杂的人际关系，轻而易举地化解政敌的各种攻讦、避开他们挖下的陷阱。没过多久，那些反对他的人就彻底闭上了嘴，再发不出不和谐的杂音。加雷马国内很快就仅剩下一种声音，那就是对他的赞颂声。 

“索鲁斯”成为了加尔乌斯的荣耀。严肃古板的父亲和温柔的母亲都为他骄傲，弟弟和妹妹们崇拜他、以他为榜样。他的画像毫无疑问会被挂在家族杰出人物的长廊上，供所有子孙后代瞻仰膜拜。 

他做得比亡者想象的要好太多了。索鲁斯自问，如果是自己的话，是绝对做不到这些的。他称不上足智多谋，能想出那样的妙计，攻克一路走来的所有难关；他的舌头也没有那样灵巧，能说出那般蛊惑人心的话，让所有人都被他鼓动，如提线木偶一般受他摆布。 

“或许你才应该是索鲁斯，你比我更适合这个身份。” 

共和国历史上最年轻的军团长偶尔空闲下来的时候，青年在他脑中这样感慨道。 

而无影仍是露出那副讥讽的神态： 

“是吗？你会后悔的——总有一天。” 

索鲁斯那时坚定地相信自己的选择是正确的，但随着时间流逝，他却慢慢动摇起来。 

无影果真如他一开始所说的那样，将原本弱小的共和国变为了强盛的帝国。帝国战无不胜，威名远播，所踏过的土地无一不臣服于强大的魔导兵器之下。 

“索鲁斯”摇身一变，成为了伟大的初代皇帝“索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯”，他的家族也因此得享无上荣光。 

可人类的贪欲总是无可穷尽的。不知何时播下的种子，在权欲的浇灌下飞快地伸展枝叶，等察觉时已长成了参天大树，以绝对无法挽回的形式轰然爆发，冰冷地割裂曾经的美好。 

“你不能这样做！” 

这具身体的原主人在无影的意识中高声叫喊道： 

“他只是一时想岔了，给他一次机会吧，仅此一回，他以后绝不会再犯了！” 

爱梅特赛尔克不为所动： 

“这不是普通的错误。” 

“我知道，但是……”亡者努力挤出话来，“但他是我的弟弟啊。” 

他想起孩童时期，弟弟总爱跟在自己身后，模仿他的行为，他做什么，年幼的小男孩也跟着做什么，与他有着四分相似的脸上表情严肃，似乎在进行什么重要的仪式。 

是啊，弟弟总爱模仿他所做的事情，从昂首挺胸的姿态，到公开发表的见解，还有战场上的指挥风格，最高会议上作出的决策……最后……最后是也想要坐一坐兄长身下的这张座椅吗？ 

他长大了，想要的东西变多了——也许太多了。可无论如何，那是他的弟弟啊，杀了他，母亲会怎么想呢？妹妹又会怎么看他呢？ 

亡者语气艰涩：“他是索鲁斯的……是你的弟弟，无论如何，你不能就这样……”让他去死。 

“不，他不是。”帝国皇帝的声音无比冷酷，“他只是一个妄图篡位的蠢货。而帝国的法律规定，谋反者都要处以死刑。” 

“你——你这个冷血无情的怪物！”如果青年还活着的话，一定已经气急到满脸涨红。 

被斥责的对象倒是一点也不生气，他平静地向后靠着椅背，似笑非笑地问道： 

“现在你还觉得把人生交给我是正确的吗？” 

亡者的声音顿时像被掐断的通讯一样戛然而止。 

——你可不要后悔。 

——总有一天你会后悔的。 

无影说过的这些话在他心中不断回响。他以前不能明白，现在却刻骨铭心地领会到了其中的深意。 

他清晰地听到处决的命令从“自己”的口中下达，却什么也做不了。眼前似乎出现了母亲悲痛心碎的目光，耳边传来了妹妹宣布决裂的怒吼——她们恐怕再也不愿意见到他了，虽然她们本来也见不到他。 

如今在这里的人是加雷马帝国的皇帝，伟大的索鲁斯陛下。 

他不是索鲁斯。他只是一片灵魂的残渣，一道遗留的执念，一个无人知晓、也无人怀念的愚蠢的可笑的亡灵。 

——你后悔了吗？ 

他无言以对，唯有长久的沉默。 

从前的索鲁斯是很爱讲话的，话多到让无影有时想把他从脑子里挑出来，捏成个球用隔音的魔法封起来。 

而现在他大多数时间都在沉默。 

爱梅特赛尔克刚开始还有一点不适应，但工作一忙就把什么都抛在脑后了，久而久之甚至都快忘了还有这么个家伙存在，以为他已经在岁月的磋磨下自然消失了。 

亡者再次开口是在一个冬日。 

北地的冬天冰冷彻骨，那一年的帝都更是格外寒冷，因为索鲁斯皇帝颇为看重的长子不幸夭亡了。 

“你不去看看她吗？” 

正在书房处理军务的无影脑中忽然响起一个沉寂良久的声音。 

“不去。”他的回答十分冷淡。 

“你听到他们说的了，她的情况不太好。自从那个孩子去世，她就总是哭泣，对所有事情都提不起兴趣来……她病得很重，去看看她吧。”青年劝说道。 

爱梅特赛尔克笑了笑： 

“看来你很喜欢她？” 

索鲁斯准备了很久的台词卡壳了。 

喜欢吗？皇后柔和的侧脸在他心头掠过，她是那样温柔的人，盘起的长发像金子锻造而成般美丽，眸中盛着世上最清澈的湖水，笑起来满室生辉，连天上的星辰都相形见绌。 

赞美她的话语有那么多，多到能堆成一座山，但他一句也说不出口。 

他只能重复之前说过的话： 

“你该去看看她的，她是你的妻子啊。” 

无影仍旧淡淡： 

“她是索鲁斯的妻子。” 

亡者又一次被掐灭了声音。 

痛失爱子的皇后果然没能熬过那个寒冬。开春的时候，皇帝为她举行了一场隆重的葬礼，举国哀悼。沉重的泥土覆盖了那副冰冷的金属棺木，她从此长眠地下，再见不到温暖的阳光。 

索鲁斯的亡魂曾有一瞬期待过能与她的灵魂相会，但她是那样安静，无声无息地消散成以太，回归生命的长河，与此世的一切再无瓜葛。 

于是他更加沉默了。 

这次的沉默持续了很多年，直到年迈的皇帝像失去理智一样批准了奈尔·范·达纳斯所提出的“陨石计划”，亡者才终于忍不住跳出来质问他： 

“你疯了吗？即便能取得胜利，统治一片荒芜的土地有什么意义？ 

“这么多年来，你只顾着不断扩张领土，毫不在意帝国内部腐败溃烂，你还活着的时候自然无人敢生事，可一旦你死了，加雷马要怎么办？你的继承人能掌控住局势吗？” 

“那又怎么样呢？”爱梅特赛尔克问。 

“你难道就一点都不在意你一手建立起来的帝国吗？” 

无影毫不反驳：“强盛如昔也好，分崩离析也罢，都是无关紧要的事情。加雷马不过是我建造出的一件好用的工具而已，工具只要能够达成目的就够了，会不会损坏不在使用者的考虑范围之内。如果损坏了，再做一把新的就是了。” 

索鲁斯难以抑制内心的惶恐： 

“你到底想做什么？” 

爱梅特赛尔克低声笑道： 

“我只是想要让世界回归原有的姿态而已。” 

为此挑起战争、散播恐惧和混乱，熄灭成千上万、甚至整个世界的残缺的生命也在所不惜。 

“疯子！你这个比奈尔还疯的疯子！” 

索鲁斯厉声叫喊起来： 

“我后悔了！我后悔把身体给你了，你是最卑鄙的恶魔！你夺走了我的一切，伤害我的家人，还要毁灭我的祖国、我生活的这片土地，你就是一只恶心的寄生虫——” 

无数恶毒的诅咒从他口中涌出。原本教养良好的青年现在看起来就像只发狂的野兽。或许他早就已经疯了，在几十年无人理会、唯一的交流对象是夺走自己身体的那个人的孤独和绝望中，一点一点地被逼疯了。 

爱梅特赛尔克静静听着他歇斯底里的喊叫，在他骂声渐弱、似乎要稍作喘息的时候，慢悠悠地开口道： 

“我要提醒你一点，是我选中你作为附身对象，你从来没有拥有过选择的权利，你说后悔是在后悔什么呢？ 

“况且，如果没有我，索鲁斯·加尔乌斯早就已经死了。这么多年来，无耻地寄生在这具身体里、对我的所作所为可笑地指手划脚的人，难道不是你吗？” 

抛出这些话之后，那些叫骂和嘶吼果然瞬间都停止了，他的脑海中一片静默，寂静得仿佛什么都不存在。 

无影并不在意，继续说道： 

“如果你真的想要回自己的身体，我会满足你的愿望。但这次，你可不要再后悔啊。” 

——后悔也没有用。 

正如爱梅特赛尔克所说的那样，他从来没有过选择的余地。 

无影与传说中的恶魔相同，讲究公平交易，当年夺走的是一个濒死的躯壳，现在还给他的也是一具垂死的残躯。 

八十三岁的索鲁斯皇帝，完全没有了年轻时的威风赫赫。再强大的英雄，也最终会败于时间之手。他躺在床上，病得说不出话，勉强睁开浑浊的眼睛，眼前也是一片模糊，与盲人无异。 

无影颇为畅快地脱下这层骨头里都散发着腐朽气味的皮囊，将它扔给原本的主人去应付。远离了关节疼痛和脏器衰竭带来的虚弱无力，他只觉一身轻松，不由舒服地叹了口气。 

他一点也不担心病床上的索鲁斯会说出什么对他的计划不利的话——首先，后者得想办法让那早就罢工的喉咙和舌头重新运作起来；其次，就算他真说了什么，也没有人会信的，没人会把一个将死之人的胡言乱语当真，除非那是他极亲近的人，而索鲁斯没有那样的至亲好友，即便曾经有过，现在也不存在了。 

“我依照约定，将身体还给你了。” 

穿回黑色长袍的无影动作浮夸地向躺在床上的老人行了一礼，脸上满是恶劣的笑意： 

“那么，现在就请好好享受你来之不易的新生吧。尊敬的——索鲁斯陛下。” 

被包裹在厚重毛毯之中的皇帝喉中荷荷作响，似乎想说些什么，但什么也说不出来。他努力睁大双眼瞪视着声音传来的那个方向，可这具身体太虚弱了，感官也太迟钝了，就连无影什么时候离开房间的他都不知道。 

终于，他累了，不再试图挣扎。 

他闭上干涩的眼睛，很快就在翻涌而来的疲惫中陷入了昏沉的梦境。 

梦中一切都好，许久不见的父亲赞许他迄今为止的努力，母亲和妹妹招呼他快些进屋，放下手中的行囊，弟弟快活地跟在他身后，向他讲述家中发生的趣事，心爱的妻子在一旁温柔地笑着，为他拂去身上的尘土。 

一滴泪水悄悄从他眼角滑落，没入耳旁枯白的发丝里，再找不到痕迹。 


End file.
